theshadowcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Gereorth
Summary Gereorth was made captain by Lord Sidonius during the Court's first trials outside their base on Corellia. During these trials he challenged and beat a Sith in single combat. After a recommendation from the existing Captain, Jimi Harlan, he was promoted and assigned a squad. The squad he leads consists of Brynhildir, Kashyarrow and Tacito. Personality Even for a Bounty Hunter, he's a kind one. None the less the thing he cares about the most are credits. But if he has the choice of keeping someone alive or killing someone, and the bounty will be the same.. He surely will keep them alive. If more credits are offered, the choise is easily made. History "There I was, holding the blaster up against the head of an Imperial Agent. "Who made me?!" I shouted at him. "I don't know! Honestly! I was hired to keep checking up on you! To see if you were doing fine! I know nothing about your origin!". I hesitated to shoot him, but what if he was right? What if he knew nothing about me, and only was there to keep checking up on me? But if he did'nt knew who am I, who did? - Let's back up a bit. As this might be a little confusing. You all know I am a Cyborg. And every Cyborg has an origin. But I don't know mine. I don't know where I came from, why I was made and who made me. I can only remember a few things, a few glimpses or Corruscant. From there, it's all blank for me. Untill I woke up somewhere on Dromund Kaas. I did'nt realy know what was going on, untill there was a body lying in front of me. He wasn't dead ofcourse, he was sealed within Carbonite. While I was looking at the frozen body, I also noticed the Datapad in my hand. I looked at it, and noticed the person lying in front of me, matched the person on the Datapad. That's when I realised what I was doing again "I need to take this bounty in and claim my credits..". On the way back to Hutta I was thinking why I was so confused. I ignored it and just went to Hutta, turned in the Bounty and claimed my credits. On my way back to my ship I visited a Cantina first. I got in, and after a while I got aproached by this Rodian and Trandoshan. "Who is your owner? We might have a job for you" to which I replied in confusion "What do you mean by owner?". They told me to stop playing games, I am a Cyborg so I should have an owner. My confusion went further in my head, but I replied fast and shortly "He wont be interested", they said some things I could'nt understand and walked away. Probably was something about threathening me next time. So I did some thinking on my ship, "My owner? I am made.. Is that why I don't know where I came from?". I shrugged, and just went to Tattooine, to collect my next Bounty. After several hours later, wandering the wastes of Tattooine to search for my Bounty, I noticed someone kept following me. So at the moment he did'nt pay attention, I vanished. And it was too late for him to tell over the intercom that he lost me, becouse I was already standing behind him. Shocking him, so he fell down. "Why are you following me?" I asked him. "I-.. I wasn't!". I tazered him again, and asked again. "Alright, alright.. I got a Holoterminal from your maker to follow you". So I truly have an owner? Someone who made me? "Who made me?" I asked while smacking his head against a nearby rock. "I won't tell!" Looks like he was stubborn. I pushed his head against the rock harder "Tell me.. Who made me..". He still did'nt answer. So I pulled out my blaster, "Who made me?!" I shouted at him. - This might've been the first time I shot someone who was innocent. But there was so much confusion going through me, I did'nt know what I was doing. Only think I rememberd, is that I had to go away from there. No one should ever know I killed this guy. I was thankful when I noticed the Sarlacc Pit. It was cruel, but what else was I supposed to do? I did get his service tag and name, to send my apologies, anonymously, to the wife and possible kids. So I am on my way, to find out who I truly am. A Bounty Hunter, with a personal mission, but this should'nt stop me! Becouse they can run, but they'll die tired." Category:Shadow Court Members Category:Knights of the Void